Irresistibly Cute
by MTL17
Summary: Sara finds Felicity just too cute to resist.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story, which takes place during Season 2.  
><strong>

It did not take much to make Felicity Smoak nervous, especially when it came to people. Computers were her comfort zone. She could spend hours typing away and be perfectly at peace, but ask her to interact with someone and she was in trouble. Even when it was someone she knew, or sometimes especially, as not a lot of people put her at ease. Sara Lance had many admirable qualities, God knows Felicity admired the hell out of her, but she seemed to specialise in not putting other people at ease, and for one reason or another Felicity always felt way out of her comfort zone when this Amazon of a woman was around.

Right now she wasn't just around, she was throwing punches at Felicity's face, the tech genius doing everything she could possibly to calm her nerves and duck. Just like they had practised. Because, let's be real here, if she wasn't expecting it there was no way Felicity could possibly duck a blow from a Master Assassin like Sara Lance, let alone several in a row. She was even sure Sara was pulling her punches, because no way was that The Canary's top speed. Still, Felicity appreciated Sara taking it easy on her. After all, it was the only way she was going to learn, and despite herself Felicity did get a nice warm feeling of pride as she completed the sequence without a single mistake, even landing a blow on Sara in response. Again, just like they practiced.

"Good. Very good." Sara praised with a beaming smile as she easily brushed off the punch, "But remember, I want you to really go for it on that punch. The objective might be to stun, but if you can take the other guy down, all the better."

"Yeah, I don't see that happening." Felicity said.

"I could." Sara insists, "No matter how tough they look, no one's invincible, and we're not that different in size and strength and look at me. Yes, I've had training, but all it takes is a little momentum, enough strength, some luck, and most importantly believing in yourself, and you might be surprised. Just don't go picking fights."

The girls exchanged a smile before Felicity mumbled, "Don't worry, there's no danger of that."

Then there was an awkward pause, followed by Sara insisting, "Here, let me show you how you can get the most out of that punch."

In the blink of an eye Sara was behind Felicity, gently pushing her thighs apart and then reaching around to grab onto her wrists to talk her through the punch. It felt like the millionth time Sara had done that in this training session alone, and every time Felicity had to take a deep breath and then grit her teeth or bite her lip as she felt Sara's body pressing against her, felt Sara's breasts poking into her back, and felt her hard nipples through the fabric of their skimpy working out gear. And the thing is, people might be outside her comfort zone but Felicity was very much not an idiot. She could tell Sara was flirting with her. Or at least she was 99.99% sure of it, that 0.01% enough to keep her from addressing Sara's actions the first time they trained together, and the second and third and so on, but now? Now Felicity was aware that no matter how awkward it was she really should say something.

Turning around in Sara's arms Felicity opened her mouth to say something, only to be thrown onto her back in a weird move which was probably from judo or wrestling, either way Felicity ended up on the ground with a smiling Sarah on top of her, "I told you, pay attention. This might save your life one day."

"I was!" Felicity protested.

Sara gave her a look.

"Well ok, maybe not." Felicity reluctantly admitted, "But that's only because-"

"Felicity, I'm serious! I, I don't want anything to happen to you." Sara interrupted, before giving the other blonde a cheeky smile, "Although your little daydream did give me the opportunity to show you just how important the element of surprise is."

Felicity rolled her eyes, then suddenly becoming aware of just how close they were stammered, "S, Sara... we need to talk."

Sara pouted slightly, "Couldn't we just do this instead?"

Before Felicity had the chance to fall into what she quickly realised was an obvious trap Sara leaned down and pressed her lips to hers. Well, there goes that 0.01%, which was Felicity's last coherent thought before her mind started racing so fast that even she couldn't keep up. Then all of a sudden her desire took over her body and she began kissing Sara back, all those troubling thoughts just melting away as Sara had her way with her. Just with her mouth and tongue, as in using them on Felicity's own, the kiss gradually progressing from soft and gentle to passionate and needy shortly after Sara added her tongue into the mix and pressed her body flat against Felicity's.

After what felt like hours, although it was no doubt more like minutes, Sara pulled back slightly before pressing her lips to the other blonde's neck, leaving Felicity to whimper, moan, gasp and cry out. Of course Felicity was totally aware that she should be telling Sara to stop for a variety of reasons. For one Sara had just broken up with Oliver, who just happen to be one of her best friends/someone she was crushing on/her boss/the vigilante known as The Arrow. If that wasn't bad enough they both worked AND lived together, the latter coming about after the second time Felicity had caught Sara sleeping in the most uncomfortable looking cot ever in their basement headquarters. Then there was the little matter of Felicity always identifying herself as straight.

The last reason was pretty much crumbling away as Felicity's body continued to react to Sara's touches, the other woman even daring to slip her hands underneath Felicity's shirt to gently caress her tits. From feeling those already hard little nipples under her fingertips Sara grinned into the other blonde's skin, Felicity blushing seriously in turn. Of course, Sara's knee was pressing against her crotch through the fabric of their workout shorts, and there was no way the Master Assassin was going to buy the hacker was just sweaty. Hell, she couldn't make herself believe it.

But that didn't mean she shouldn't try, and as one of Sara's hands started travelling south, as in way south, Felicity blurted out, "We, we shouldn't be doing this!"

For a moment Sara considered pulling away, but since she was so close to what she wanted she simply pulled back, looked Felicity directly in the eye, and with a seductive purr asked, "Shouldn't we?"

Felicity gulped, her mouth unbelievably dry, and then she started babbling at a mile a minute, "We live together. We work together. We work HERE together. We work with Oliver, who you just broke up with and is one of the dearest friends I've ever had. What about him? What about, everything? I can't just throw my whole life away on a stupid crush. Which by the way I shouldn't be having, because I'm straight. Was straight until you came along. Mostly. And, and, and... and these mats aren't exactly comfy. And... I haven't done this before."

It was almost painful for Sara not to grin as Felicity first babbled, then ran out of steam and blushed, but she just about managed it, following up with, "Are you done?"

"Yes." Felicity sighed.

"Well, I don't want you to throw your whole life away either." Sara lightly teased, before quickly following up with, "And I'm not proposing marriage, I just want to help you relax and loosen up, maybe reward you for doing such a good job today. Besides, I've been thinking that just self-defence lessons aren't nearly thanks enough for saving my life. And yeah, there are reasons not to do this, but there always are, and you don't strike me as a girl who's taken that many risks in her life. Aside from the obvious, of course. So Felicity, wanna take a risk? Let me thank you for saving my life right here and right now with a orgasm or two? Or do you want me to stop? Because I swear, say the word and I'll never bother you again and we can just be friends."

Felicity thought long and hard as Sara traced her exposed stomach with her fingertip, sometimes venturing to her waistline but never passing it. Which made it hard for her to concentrate, but she just about managed it. On some level she knew Sara was manipulating her, using information she'd gained as Felicity's roommate against her. Like the fact that while she had a wild past she'd never taken the same risks in her personal life that she did with hacking. And as much as her friendship with Oliver meant to her all of his mixed signals was frustrating, and sometimes she just wanted to break out of the friend zone for once.

Honestly it could have gone either way, and maybe in some other universe Felicity did the mature thing, but in this one she reached up, grabbed a handful of blonde hair and shoved Sara's face down to her own hard and fast, their lips crashing against each other frantically. In almost the same movement Sara pushed her hand into Felicity's workout shorts, the MIT graduate moaning into the assassin's mouth as for the first time in her life she was caressed down there by a member of her own sex. And it felt good. Oh God, did it feel good.

Sara smiled triumphantly into the kiss as she settled into a gentle rhythm, just massaging the outside of Felicity's pussy, getting her as worked up as possible for what would come next. After all, that was the point of waiting until Felicity was all sweaty and turned on from one of their sparring sessions. And of course all the previous kissing and groping, although that was fun too. However, despite what part of Sara had hoped, it in no way satisfied her craving for Felicity Smoak. If anything it only quadrupled her problem, which she honestly thought would be the case.

Speaking of honesty, Sara felt really guilty about going to these lengths to get even a fraction of what she wanted from Felicity, especially when this woman had been nothing but a true friend to her over the past few months. But the art of winning at all costs had literally been beaten into Sara's brain, and she had been convinced Felicity would shoot her down if she tried a more traditional approach, and the more she had got to know this amazing woman the more failure had become unacceptable. Sara would have this incredible woman in any and every way she could get her, and when she slowly slid a finger up to the knuckle into Felicity's cunt Sara knew it was worth whatever risks she was taking.

Felicity was warm, tight and oh so wet. Wet for her, the feeling of that wetness intoxicating. Of course Sara had sensed Felicity's interest in her since the moment they met, they wouldn't be in this position if she hadn't, but sensing it and touching it were two very different things. Not that Sara didn't already know which would be preferable, this wonderful moment literally a wet dream come true for The Canary.

Literally beginning to fuck Felicity Smoak made this wet dream come true even better, Sara slowly but steadily beginning to pump her finger in and out of the other blonde's honey pot and making Felicity let out some of the cutest sounds she'd ever heard. Hell, they were downright adorable, and Sara was pretty much swallowing every one of them as she continued fiercely making out with the object of her desire, showing both how much she wanted her and how grateful she was towards her. That part of her little speech hadn't been a manipulation, Sara was so grateful for not just the life saving, but for everything Felicity had done for her, Sara hoping that in some small way her friend got how much she appreciated her.

Felicity wasn't really in a state of mind where she could evaluate Sara's intentions anymore. Really all that was going through her mind was things like, oh my God I'm letting another girl fuck me, I'm being fucked by another girl. Sara! Sara Lance was finger fucking her. She had one of Sara Lance's fingers inside her right now... no, wait, make that two. Felicity had two fingers inside her right now. Two girl fingers. Two Sara fingers! And they were making her feel so fucking good.

Over and over again these thoughts and a whole bunch of others clouded Felicity's mind until either her head exploded or melted away and all she could feel was pleasure. In those moments it felt like she was no longer in control of her body, that it acted completely without her consent. Although she didn't exactly disapprove of the frantic kissing, or the way she started pushing herself against Sara's thrusts, literally impaling her cunt on her friend's fingers.

Then just as she felt the tell-tale signs of an approaching orgasm Sara broke the kiss, pulled back a little and just stared at her. It was reminiscent of a look she had once seen on someone who genuinely scared her, and Sara scared her too, but in a totally different way. Just as this look made her totally different things, Felicity's MIT graduating brain coming back with a vengeance for a few long seconds to try and allies what she felt. Then she crashed over the edge of an incredibly powerful orgasm, Felicity's screams echoing off the walls like a girl in a horror movie.

Instead of signifying the end it seemed this was only the beginning, Sara speeding up the force of her thrusts to make Felicity cum again and again and again. Each climax was as powerful as any she'd ever had if not more so, especially since Sara started using her to rub her clit while her fingers curled inside her. The curling and clit rubbing had actually triggered her orgasm, the latter starting out gently and eventually becoming frantic as her orgasms seemed to melt together until she felt a constant wave of ecstasy. Then, just as Felicity was sure she was going to pass out, Sara removed her fingers so suddenly it had the hacker whimpering in disappointment. Then she whimpered for totally different reasons as she watched Sara slowly put those fingers into her own mouth and suck them clean, which would have been incredibly erotic even if their faces hadn't been practically touching.

When Sara removed those fingers from her mouth she asked in a tone which seem to be dripping with pure sex, "Babe, do you think you could do me a really big favour?"

Felicity blushed as several ideas of what that favour could be came to her head, all of which she could have never imagined herself seriously doing but under the circumstances it seemed rude to refuse, "Su, sure."

Sara flashed the hacker a mischievous grin and then a few seconds later The Canary was carrying Felicity across the room caveman style. There was a time where there was no way Sara could pick up someone pretty much her own height/weight, but the League of Assassins had taught Sara to push herself far beyond her perceived limits and as a result it was like Felicity was as light as a feather. It was a little disconcerting for her, and a lot for Felicity, but Sara found herself getting off on it. Of course she wouldn't have the physically weaker girl in this position for long, so Sara felt it was just about ok to ignore her protests. If that was truly what they were.

"Hey! Hey?" Felicity exclaimed once she got over her shock, "This is impressive and all, like really, really impressive, but you can't just... I mean, you did, but... I, erm, where are we even going?"

"Somewhere familiar." Sara smirked, before gently lowering Felicity down onto the desk chair in front of her big computer and then placing her hands on the armrests while leaning down so her face was hovering right next to the other blonde's again, "Now, where are your glasses?"

Felicity blinked for a few seconds, then stammered, "In, in my bag. But I keep a spare pair right here."

The second part was said quickly as Sara lifted herself up and turned her head to Felicity's bag, the assassin quickly turning back and smiling at the confession before ordering, "Put them on."

Even though it was said in a somewhat playful tone Felicity could tell Sara was serious, and despite herself she didn't try and make a witty comment or even think of doing anything but comply, the little IT girl stumbling over her own trembling fingers to pop out her contacts and put the glasses in place before asking, "Is, is this ok?"

"Perfect." Sara grinned, effortlessly mounting the little swivel chair with all the grace that had been beaten into her, and more importantly mounting Felicity Smoak, "You know, I've had to spent hours watching you in this little chair looking just as cute as a button in your little dresses and in those adorable little glasses. Do you have any idea how distracting that is? Here I am trying to train, or listening to you or Oliver tell us about our latest mission, and the whole time I'm trying not to think about how bad I wanna fuck you... and now, I get to do the thing I've most wanted to do when you're in this chair."

With that Sara leaned in as if she was about to kiss Felicity, waiting until the other girl closed her eyes and puckered her lips before dropping to her knees in between the hacker's thighs. It would have been so easy to push them apart slightly and dive right in, but consent was very, very important to Sara. Sure, she had manipulated the situation to her benefit, but the manipulations would have never have worked if Felicity wasn't interested, and she'd already given the physically weaker girl numerous chances to tell her to stop or push her away.

Even though it pained her to have to wait for her treat Sara forced herself to give Felicity a chance, first by covering the other blonde's exposed and sweaty stomach in kisses. Then she pulled the tiny tank top up and off the beautiful nerd girl's body, Felicity helping by lifting her arms up. This caused Sara to grin wickedly and give Felicity a brief but passionate kiss, the assassin using that time to remove the hacker's bra with a quick movement of her hand before wrapping her lips around one of the other blonde's nipples and sucking on it as gently as she possibly could under the circumstances.

Again Felicity showed nothing but approval, moaning loudly in pleasure and even pressing Sara's head against her chest. She also lifted her hips up so Sara could remove those sinfully tight pants and the underwear beneath them. Once the offending items were gone Sara finally kissed her way down to her ultimate destination, and after pressing her lips on seemingly every little part of skin surrounding that area she finally leaned in and gave her first long slow lick of Felicity Smoak's cunt.

Felicity had been trembling ever since Sara's intentions for putting her in her chair became crystal clear, part of the hacker wanting to protest because how could she do anything at this workspace from now on without blushing bright red? Then again how could she come anywhere near the Verdant after what she had already done? Of course it had been so amazing... Sara fingering her had been so amazing, that Felicity felt it was worth it for some mortifying embarrassment. And she had recently learned she was stronger than she could have imagined, so she would find the inner strength to sit in this chair again and when she inevitably blushed find a way to brush it off and do what she had to do.

If her mind wasn't already made up the feeling of another girl's tongue sliding across her pussy lips for the first time in her life would have done the trick, Felicity wishing she had spent less time hacking into the government and more time experimenting with her sexuality in college. Unfortunately back then there hadn't been any girls who had shown the same kind of interest that Sara had shown, and even when she was only 99% sure that the beautiful assassin was into her there was no way Felicity could have found the nerve to ask Sara out. Or any other girl for that matter. Of course if Felicity did possess that kind of back bone she would have probably asked out Oliver long ago, but that was a whole other confusing mess.

Luckily for Felicity before she could overanalyse it too much she found herself letting out a long moan followed by a series of moans, groans, whimpers and cries as she became lost in the paradise that was having a skilled girl tongue lapping away at her pussy, Sara effortlessly establishing a steady rhythm which drove Felicity crazy. Mostly because she couldn't figure out what Sara was doing that made this so much better than on the few occasions a boyfriend had reluctantly gone down on Felicity.

Was it the confidence? The way Sara lingered on her entrance and clit? Or the way she got... creative with her tongue, moving clockwise and anticlockwise as well as up and down? Felicity didn't know and for once she found she didn't really care. The how and the why didn't matter, all that mattered was that Sara kept doing what she was doing, Felicity loosening the death grip she had on the arms of her chair to move her hands down in between her legs to grab the back of Sara's head. Of course she couldn't have stopped the skilled assassin from pulling away if she wanted to, but clearly that wasn't a problem and Felicity hoped that Sara would see this as encouragement rather than a lingering side-effect of her own insecurities.

Sara was partly amused by Felicity's hands on her head, but also a little encouraged. And disappointed. She had been hoping Felicity would push her face deeper into the yummy treat in front of her, and no matter how much Sara increased the force of her licking she couldn't make the deliciously cute nerd girl use force on her. Or curse with anything that wasn't 'oh God', although Sara did love the fact that her name seem to be the only other thing coming out of Felicity's mouth which was coherent.

It should be noted also that if Sara really wanted a stronger action out of Felicity, there was an easy way to do that. All it would take was a little more, concentration. However the question was did Sara really want to make Felicity cum so soon? Again? Sure, they could be discovered and/or Felicity could freak out at any time, but unlike the fingering Sara was finally getting to taste the other blonde girl the way she had been aching to taste her since the moment she saw her. So did she really want to rush this? Especially as this might be her only chance to fuck the irresistibly cute Felicity Smoak?

After several minutes of debate inside her own head Sara concluded that she had rushed things enough for one night, for more than she attended in fact. Before she had a moment of weakness, the sounds Felicity was making and her own desire for the cute little hacker driving her to make the other blonde cum as quickly as she could, Sara made her decision. She decided she would take her time. And she did, the assassin delivering slow lick after slow lick, only lingering just enough so that Felicity was kept on the edge of what Nyssa had taught Sara was 'real pleasure', Sara's mind becoming focused on her task with machine-like efficiency.

Sara would have thought Felicity would have approved of that analogy, but her whimpers and moans became increasingly frustrated until the hacker whimpered, "Please... Sara... more... oh please more, I need... I need you to make me cum. Please Sara, oooooooohhhhhhhhh Goooooooddddddddd, make me cum like you did before, mmmmmmmm, please, please, please, please, please make me cum, make me cum, make me cum, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh God, ooooooooooh make me cum make me cum make me cum make me cum aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhh Gooooooodddddddd yeeeeessssssss!"

Inspired by that little request Sara reached up to start rubbing Felicity's pussy lips with her fingertips while her tongue concentrated on flicking the other girl's clit. After a few seconds Sara even used a little more force than she had been, even though it wasn't necessary, this edition easily had Felicity crying out in approval. It wasn't enough though, because enjoying herself was one thing, but there was a fine line between savouring the moment and just teasing, and while sometimes Sara quite liked being a tease now was the time for action. So Sara briefly gave Felicity's clit a kiss goodbye, then moved her lips down to the other blonde's entrance and then wrapped her mouth around it.

Felicity's eyes bugged out of her head like something in a cartoon or comic book. Or at least that's how it felt when Sara began sucking at her like that... the other girl drinking from her, the very idea of it making Felicity blush furiously again. But that's what was happening, Sara was sucking juices out of her cunt, and moaning joyfully while doing it as if Felicity's arousal was some kind of delicacy. The act itself was intoxicating, and due to the fact that Sara's mouth was glued to her crotch the moaning cause the most wonderful vibrations which had Felicity squirming in her seat.

If that wasn't enough Sara's finger replaced her tongue in flicking Felicity's clit, although it was more like strategic rubbing than flicking, however the hacker's brilliant mind was becoming so foggy that it was hard to keep up. All Felicity could really concentrate on was the orgasm which had gone from irritatingly far in the distance to freight train hurtling towards her with her escape in sight. Not that she wanted to escape. No, she even tightened her grip on Sara's hair and pushed the other blonde deeper into her sex, which Felicity would have never had the nerve to do when she was in her right mind. Partly because Sara was a deadly assassin, but mostly because of her own insecurities.

Perhaps ironically Felicity was quickly rewarded for her boldness with the most incredible climax of her life, Sara almost immediately shoving her tongue as far as it would go into the hacker's pussy and triggering an orgasm so hard that it literally made tears fall from Felicity's eyes. She also shook, clutched onto Sara's hair and let out every bad word she knew until they all melted together in a jumble of sounds which became completely incoherent screams, Felicity becoming completely lost to pure bliss as she came in Sara's mouth and all over the other girl's pretty face.

Even with the extensive training Nyssa had given her Sara was unable to swallow all of Felicity's cum, although that didn't stop her from trying. And she continued to try during every orgasm she gave the other girl, Sara tongue fucking Felicity with every ounce of skill and strength she possessed in between each climax to make sure she wouldn't be waiting long for another mouthful of girl cum. Happily for them both Sara had done such a good job of building Felicity up to this point that her body was very easy to keep near the edge of orgasm, The Canary soon barely allowing her a few seconds to recover before she hit her with another climax.

Along the way she returned her fingers to Felicity's cunt, pushing first one then two digits inside and rapidly pumping them in and out while she was licking and sucking the other blonde's clit. Sara even allowed Felicity to cum on her fingers a few times, partly to allow the hacker to enjoy some variety and partly to allow her to feel the incredible sensation of an orgasming Felicity Smoak clutching her fingers again. After all, the main goal might have been to show Felicity just how good she could make her feel, but there was no way Sara wasn't going to get everything she could out of this just in case the cute little hacker never let her do this again.

Of course she immediately stopped when she heard Felicity whimper, "Sara... please, stop..."

The first thing Sara did was look over her shoulder, then all around the room just in case she had got so wrapped up in fucking the adorable hacker that she had somehow missed someone catching them. Seeing no one else around Sara looked directly at the other blonde and asked, "Something wrong?"

"No... I just... I, I, I can't take any more." Felicity stammered weakly, then blushed furiously and lowered her gaze.

That meant she missed Sara beaming wickedly, the deadly assassin feeling incredibly proud of herself as she admired the sight of a completely dishevelled Felicity Smoak, the other girl somehow looking even more cute with her flushed skin and messed up sex hair. Sara desperately wanted to take a picture, but she didn't want to do anything to upset her friend, especially after crossing such a line. So instead she cautiously reached down to grab Felicity's workout shorts and slowly pulled them up the other blonde's thighs, Felicity avoiding her gaze the entire time which worried Sara no end.

After a long silence Sara softly said, "I hope you don't hate me for this, I just couldn't resist anymore. You're just too cute."

Felicity blushed even more, and then mumbled, "I don't think I could ever hate you."

"Really?" Sara beamed.

"I tried." Felicity admitted, and quickly clarified as she looked up in horror/fright, "Just in the beginning. I thought you were going to replace me, and then I got to know you, and I knew you would never... I, I... erm, I really want to talk about this, but could we go somewhere else?"

Sara nodded happily, "Your place?"

"Our place." Felicity corrected without thinking, only to blush furiously again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
><strong>

Felicity Smoak was a nervous wreck. She had pretty much been a nervous wreck since putting her clothes back on, but it seemed to get worse with every step she took as she and Sara Lance returned wordlessly to their apartment. The whole trip felt like a blur, Felicity's MIT graduating mind repeating over and over again all the reasons why what they had just done was a huge mistake, and all the reasons it wasn't, that it was a miracle she didn't have some kind of meltdown and would word vomit everything that was going on in her head.

Somehow she managed to maintain her cool, waiting until the door to their apartment was closed before saying something, and even then Felicity managed to keep herself to one point and with her voice sounding not too panicky, "Didn't you just break-up with Oliver?"

"Weeks ago, and we were never really dating. Ever." Sara clarified, looking thoughtful as she added, "We just had sex a few times. He was never someone I truly wanted. I'm not even sure why it happened the first time, other than the fact he was hot, and rich, and I might have been mad with Laurel about something. Then, when I got back, it was just... easy. Then it wasn't... I started remembering all the reasons it could never work out between us. Like the fact we'd both rather be with a gorgeous blonde with the cutest little nerd glasses."

Sara reached up to caress her face while giving her a little smile which threatened to melt Felicity's mind, among other things, but she forced herself to stammer, "There, there are strikes against... this, us, too. Like we live together."

"I crash on your couch." Sara shrugged, "There's a bed waiting for me at my Dad's. And Oli's. And maybe even Laurel's. So I can totally leave if you want me too."

Felicity barely listen to Sara's answer. She knew right when she had said it that it was a weak response, but it was the first thing that popped into her head at that moment. She followed up with a better reason, "We're, we're friends."

"We are." Sara agreed, stepping forwards, "And if you want us to stay that way, I can live with that. But this is me telling you I want more. If you're willing to try."

For a few seconds Felicity just stared at her friend, and then she mumbled, "Why, why didn't you just, just-"

"Ask you out?" Sara offered, then when Felicity nodded The Canary smiled and said, "Because you would have over thought it and freaked out, kind of like you're doing now, and given me the nicest, sweetest, cutest rejection ever. Since I didn't want that I figured I'd try a different approach, and at least show you how good I can make you feel, if you'll let me."

Blushing for what felt like the millionth time tonight Felicity stammered, "How... how, how did you know I'd be, you know, into it?"

Trying and failing to resist the urge to laugh Sara replied, "Seriously?"

Somehow blushing even more Felicity groaned, "You totally caught me staring at you, huh?"

"Did you seriously think you were being subtle?" Sara grinned, getting even closer as she flashed her prey a sly look, "But it was other things too, like the way your body responded when we were sparring. Even before I got you down on the mat for the first time I knew I could make you cum if I could just-"

"Ok, ok, ok, OK!" Felicity blushed, looking down and struggling to continue protesting as this gorgeous woman stared at her, "So yeah, I like you too, but I'm not exactly experienced, and I, I, I... I wouldn't want to disappoint you."

"You couldn't, even if you tried." Sara smiled softly, taking Felicity into her arms, "Before Nyssa, I hadn't been with a girl either. I hadn't even really seriously thought about it. But Nyssa opened my eyes to this whole different side to me, and it was scary but it was also exciting, and I really, really want to do the same for you. And if, if you just give it a chance... I promise you won't regret it."

Felicity gulped, stared at Sara for a few moments, then murmured, "I send you to your death on an nightly basis. It's bad enough now, I couldn't imagine doing it if you were my girlfriend."

"Oliver is the team leader. He's the one making those decisions. You provide Intel. That's it." Sara countered.

"I'd still have to listen in and watch you fighting for your life though." Felicity grumbled, lowering her gaze.

"You have to do that now anyway. And, not meaning to sound harsh, but I'm pretty sure that part sucks regardless of whether we're dating or just friends." Sara pointed out, "Besides, that's one of the reasons Oliver hasn't gone after what he really wants, despite how much I pushed him to do so."

"You did!" Felicity exclaimed, looking up with wide eyes.

"It was the only way I could feel ok about making a move on you." Sara shrugged lightly, "I mean, I get where he is coming from, but the fact is life is short enough without us putting our lives on the line, and because we do we should enjoy every little bit of happiness we possibly can. Because yeah, one day you might have to see me die, or Oliver, or anyone else on the team. Felicity, I might have to watch YOU die, and I'm already so smitten with you it would break my heart, regardless whether we're together or not. It's one of the sacrifices we make to help the innocent people in this city."

Felicity blinked a few times, trying to think of something else, but she couldn't help but get stuck on one thing, "Ok... I kind of get that, it's just... you pushed Oliver to make a move on me before you did? Really?"

"Well, mostly over the last week." Sara admitted, before clarifying, "I gave him seven days, reminded him how awesome you were on each one of them, but he just got increasingly annoyed with me. The plan, BTW, was if he actually went through with it I would too and then you could make the choice between us. Although if that happened I was betting on you choosing him."

There was a moment of silence, then Felicity asked, "Why?"

Feeling, and no doubt looking, awkward Sara said, "Well, I was pretty sure he was what you were used too, and you've wanted him way longer, and maybe more, and-"

"No!" Felicity found herself stopping somebody else rambling for a change, before she clarified, "I mean, why would you push me and Oliver together if you wanted me?"

Sara smiled softly, "Because your happiness is more important to me than mine."

"Oh." Felicity mumbled.

"Also, I kind of felt I was standing in the way the whole time I was with Oliver, and I didn't want to feel that way again." Sara admitted, "So, if you feel that's what I'd be doing in anyway, please tell me now. I'm a big girl, I can take it. But if not, please give me a chance. I am... I am a little bit screwed up, more than a bit actually, but I'd never hurt you Felicity. I'd protect you, keep you safe, but give you your own space when you need it. And I'd do anything to make you happy. Which I'd do anyway, but... I mean, I... I kind of think you're rubbing off on me here, soooooo... Felicity Smoak would you go out with me sometime? As in a date?"

"No." Felicity said after a brief pause, allowing a single second to tick by as a way to punish Sara for her underhandedness and then quickly adding before the other blonde could say anything, "No, you wouldn't be standing in the way of me and Oliver. Yes, I'll go out with you. As in on a date."

In that one second Felicity quickly regretted her decision to tease The Canary as Sarah looked absolutely heartbroken. Then the other blonde looked confused, and then as realisation crossed her face Sara gave the most beautiful beaming smile Felicity had ever seen. The next thing Felicity knew she was in this tiny Amazon's deceptively strong arms and being kissed softly and yet forcefully. Felicity briefly tensed up out of slight surprise, then she quickly relaxed and kissed back while mildly scolding herself for the involuntary response. After all she shouldn't be surprised and she shouldn't be denying herself the joy of kissing Sara Lance. Not now.

Of course Felicity had been merely responding to how smoking hot Sara Lance and the intoxicating idea that someone like Sara could find her attractive. And ok, Felicity's non-platonic feelings for Sara. Now she had a wonderful declaration of intent which told her Sara not only physically desired her but liked-like her. Was smitten with her, she had said. Somehow during all her analysis of the training sessions it had never crossed Felicity's mind that Sara might want her as more than just a plaything for a night. Now she knew that was the case Sara's already overwhelming kissing ability was hard to even fathom.

After what felt like an eternity to both blondes Sara broke the kiss, stared into Felicity's eyes for a few long seconds and then huskily murmured, "If, if you want to take things slow from here on in, just tell me. It's ok, but I might need to spend the night at my Dad's or at least take a cold shower because damn it Felicity, your just too cute."

Felicity found herself blushing again, which was kind of silly under the circumstances, and softly said, "I'd really rather you didn't. Leave I mean. Or take a cold shower."

Sara grinned, "How about a hot one?"

"Hot's good." Felicity gulped.

"Wanna join me?" Sara beamed.

"God yes." Felicity admitted huskily.

"Sooooo... that means no going slow then?" Sara asked after effortlessly picking up Felicity during her little pause, the hacker letting out an adorable squeak and clutching onto her tightly.

"N, no. Fast is fine. Fast is very much fine." Felicity stammered.

"Good." Sarah beamed, beginning to carry Felicity towards the bathroom. Once she was about halfway there Sara added with a frown, "If you change your mind just tell me, ok? I'll understand. This is new to you, and as badly as I want to fuck your nerdy little brains out I don't want to push you too far, too soon and lose you. I like you too much for that."

"Ok and, and thanks." Felicity blushed.

Of course she had been blushing since Sara picked her up, partly because she would never get used to being manhandled by a girl as small as herself, but mostly because Sara picked her up by her butt. As in, Sara grabbed her butt, lifted her upwards and Felicity had instinctively clung onto her like a spider monkey, knowing from previous experience that Sara could lift her like she weighed nothing. Of course all those other times Sara's hands weren't on her ass, and she wasn't being carried into her own bathroom for her first ever taste of shower sex. Girl on girl shower sex, something Felicity never thought she'd seriously experience, although she had always hoped.

Reaching their destination Sara gently put Felicity down and kissed the other girl again to put her at ease. Part of her felt she should really take Felicity's nervousness as a sign that she shouldn't push this, and she meant what she had just said about not wanting to scare her off by pushing her too much, but at the same time if she hadn't pushed Felicity in the first place this amazing woman wouldn't be giving her a chance to date her, or fuck her for that matter. Besides, fucking Felicity Smoak in a shower was a fantasy she'd had since shortly after they'd met, and now she had the opportunity Sara couldn't pass it up.

To be fair there wasn't any showers at their HQ so they were both a bit sweaty from their workout session, and from Sara having her way with Felicity, so this was definitely something they both needed. And to be fair not only did Felicity kiss her back eagerly she lifted her arms up to make it easy for Sara to remove her top, the hacker also helping with the rest of her clothing and eagerly helping to remove the assassin's clothing, resulting in both blondes being naked in what felt like seconds. The whole time they barely stopped kissing and touching each other, Sara only pulling away for a significant time when she was still in the shower underneath the running water, and that was so she could slowly wash her lover's body.

At first Sara forced herself to stay away from places she wanted to touch the most so she could tease Felicity, The Canary grinning wickedly as the simple touches made the other girl moan softly with anticipation. By the time Sara started caressing the other blonde's breasts Felicity was practically whimpering with need, the simple touch making her let out the cutest little gasps which made Sara grin wickedly. Which in turn made Felicity blush, Sara unable to resist kissing her again as she skilfully caressed the other woman's nipples to hardness before moving her hands to the real prize.

Unsurprisingly Felicity was wet and ready to be touched there, the hacker moaning into The Canary's mouth as Sara continued having her way with her. Of course to begin with Sara just gently caressed Felicity's pussy lips, eventually adding teasing her entrance and clit into the mix. When she finally pushed a finger inside her lover Sara made sure to move her lips down to Felicity's neck first so that when she penetrated the other girl she would get to enjoy the sound of Felicity crying out in pure pleasure, Sara grinning into the soft flesh of Felicity's neck as she savoured the moment.

Felicity closed her eyes and prepared for the kind of mind-numbing pleasure that Sara had given her on the training matts. However initially Sara just left that finger inside her as she kissed her way down to her tits, Felicity whimpering and digging her nails into the shower wall as Sara's lips wrapped around one of her nipples and started sucking it. Sara then went back and forth between those already hard little bundles of flesh, then Sara finally began thrusting in and out of her, Felicity letting out an extra loud cry as the other girl began to fuck her. She was being finger fucked by another girl, again, that fact overwhelming the tech genius for a little while.

Sara beginning to swirl and flick her tongue over her nipples and add a second finger into her welcoming love hole didn't exactly help Felicity regain the ability to think coherently, but she was a goner for sure when Sara started gently rubbing her clit with her thumb. Or at least she would be if Sara would just push her over the edge, The Canary being uncharacteristically cruel as she effortlessly kept Felicity on the edge of orgasm for what felt like an eternity.

After who knows how long Felicity whimpered, "Sara... please..."

Lifting herself from Felicity's boobs so she was looking the other blonde in the eye Sara smirked, "Please what? What do you want babe?"

Blushing Felicity closed her eyes and whimpered with frustration, "You know."

"I do." Sara admitted with an evil grin, "But I want you to say it."

There was a pause as Felicity forced herself to say the words, then she stammered, "I... I want you to make me cum. To, to fuck me. Ohhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddd Sara, I want you to fuck me and make me cum!"

"How?" Sara pushed, and then when Felicity frowned clarified, "Do you want to cum on my fingers, or in my mouth?"

Felicity whimpered. She could practically taste the wicked grin on Sara's face. Her friend knew full well what she was doing to her... then again was Sara more than that now? Was she, was she her girlfriend? The very thought of it made Felicity quiver with delight. Actually, it was probably too early for such labels, but knowing that's what the little Amazon wanted, to be Felicity's girlfriend, for Felicity to be her girlfriend, it was as overwhelming as the choice she had to now make. Although as Sara had proven herself very capable with both her fingers and mouth there was no bad choice, so Felicity knew she should just hurry up and make her choice.

"B, both?" Felicity stammered almost like a question, although it wasn't intended to be.

Nevertheless Sara smiled warmly, "I was hoping you'd say that."

With those words Sara curled her fingers inside of Felicity, making her cum almost instantly. It wasn't the type of orgasm she was used to getting in the shower though, the type induced by her own fingers or that one time she had strategically placed the shower head to pour water directly onto her cunt. No, this was so much stronger than that, Sara easily fingering Felicity through her high all the while grinning that wonderful grin which made the hacker blush. Unfortunately unlike last time Sara slowly brought her down from that high instead of pushing her quickly to another one, although Felicity's disappointment was short lived.

Indeed Sara had only just begun making Felicity Smoak feel good, the Canary planning to give her new lover multiple orgasms very soon. However while these circumstances were all wrong to give Felicity the kind of long muffin munching Sara longed to give her, the experienced blonde was confident that she could find a happy medium between slowing things down too much and fucking the other girl so hard that Felicity would beg for mercy. First though, she would kiss Felicity.

This was something Sara had been wanting to do for so long, with the few kisses she had so far with this intoxicating girl not satisfying her desire to kiss her. If anything it had only intensified her feelings into a burning need, and after watching Felicity's face as she came and then being face-to-face with the dishevelled blonde, oh Sara just couldn't resist. So she didn't, Sara pressing her body more firmly against Felicity's, wrapping her free arm firmly around the other blonde's back to pull her in closer while still gently pumping her fingers in and out of Felicity's cunt. Then Sara firmly pressed her lips against Felicity's, the other girl seemingly too overwhelmed to kiss back at first, but she more than made up for it a few seconds later.

Perhaps ironically it was almost refreshing compared to some of their other kisses. Or it might appear that way to an outside observer... not that Sara wanted one, the vigilante briefly becoming appalled at the idea before concentrating on her previous line of thought. That being this kiss may have lacked some of the frantic enthusiasm of the initial kisses, but that just meant there were more relaxed, and there were still plenty of passion in that soft kiss. Besides, after some time it did become a little frantic again, specifically when Sara began speeding up the finger fucking again until Felicity was once again on the edge of a climax.

It would have been so easy for Sara to make Felicity cum, and she was extremely tempted, but time and time again she denied her until she had her new lover whimpering into her mouth. Well, she'd actually been doing that for a while, along with other wonderful sounds like moans, groans and cries, but up until now they had all been of pleasure. Now Felicity clearly wanted more, and Sara was going to give it to her. Eventually. It was just that Sara had promised herself the next time Felicity came it would be in her mouth, and as tough as it was she kept that promise to herself.

For several times during the kiss Felicity wanted to pull away and beg Sara to make her cum again. She wanted it so bad it was almost painful, but Sara's lips were so soft, her tongue so insistent, that Felicity just couldn't convince herself to pull back. Then when Sara finally broke the lip lock and started kissing, sucking and occasionally even biting Felicity's neck the hacker wanted to scream at Sara to do it. Weep for the other girl to just had a little more pressure to her clit, push another finger inside her pussy or curl her fingers upwards long enough to push her over the edge. Or better yet all three. But she seemed to have lost the ability to speak, Felicity unable to do anything but almost literally cry as Sara Lance continued to have her way with her.

Agonisingly slowly Sara's lips moved lower, down her collarbone to her breasts where she lingered like before, moving from one to the other and practically torturing Felicity's painfully hard nipples, before moving to her stomach and seemingly covering every inch of it with butterfly kisses. Then finally she moved lower, only to kiss Felicity's thighs and the skin surrounding her needy cunt but never touching any part of it, making Felicity feel like Sara was literally trying to make her explode with need.

Eventually out of sheer self-preservation Felicity had to whimper, "Sara... please..."

There was a moment's pause, Felicity thinking she would have to admit what she wanted again, and desperately hoping she could have the physical and emotional strength to get those words out. Then Sara looked up at her, smiled softly and then slowly removed her fingers completely from Felicity's pussy. This of course caused Felicity to whine in disappointment, the hacker briefly wondering whether the assassin would be cruel enough to leave her like this, more desperate to cum than Felicity could ever remember being, and then Sara slowly tilted herself forward, closed her eyes, stuck out her tongue and slid it over the physically weaker blonde's aching twat.

Felicity cried out, swearing she could feel tears of need begin to flow out of the corners of her eyes. Sara's tongue gently slid against the lips of her pussy over and over again in a teasing fashion which would have felt so wonderful if she hadn't been so desperate to cum. Truthfully this was wonderful anyway, and so much more intense than it would have been if she wasn't so close to cumming. But it was getting to the point where it felt like she needed an orgasm like she needed oxygen, and as wonderful as this was it just wasn't enough.

She wasn't much of a dirty talker, in or out of the bedroom, but Felicity would have said anything if it meant Sara would let her cum in that moment. She would have promised the other girl anything if she pushed her tongue inside her, concentrated on her clit, something, anything, whatever it took to get her what she so desperately needed. She would spend the rest of her life eating pussy on command, get the words 'Sara Lance's little lesbian fuck-toy' tattooed anywhere on her body, agree to do any perverted little thing the other blonde could come up with if she just made her cum. But no matter how hard she tried Felicity just couldn't get the words out, any sound out of her mouth pure incoherent jargon thanks to her entire body being so overwhelmed.

In desperation Felicity grabbed Sara's hair with her other hand, clamping down on those long blonde locks with each one of her fingers and then pushing the other girl's face into her cunt while trying to rub herself off against Sara's tongue, treating the deadly assassin more like a fuck pad than a person. It was so wrong, and embarrassing, and undignified, but Felicity just couldn't help herself, the once gentle encouragement of her fingers stroking through Sara's beautiful hair forgotten as Felicity shamelessly mistreated her friend.

Her inexcusable behaviour didn't even pay off, Sara effortlessly keeping her on the edge with strategic licks and sucks to her aching centre, Felicity sobbing as her actions brought her as close to an orgasm as possible without experiencing it, which of course only frustrated her more. Not that she deserved an orgasm after fucking Sara's face, Felicity almost wishing that The Canary would break free of her grip and knock her unconscious. At least that would put her out of her misery, and it was nothing less than what she deserved, especially as the thought of Sara doing that to her absurdly turned her on, although at least Felicity could blame her delirious state for that.

Just as Felicity thought she would be literally driven mad by this treatment Sara grabbed her butt and pushed it firmly against the wall, the little Amazon in between her thighs effortlessly pinning her in place, in one simple move Sara Lance proving her physical superiority and making Felicity feel she was the other woman's bitch. Which, ok, maybe it wasn't quite as offensive in the context of two girls falling into stereotypical roles of the dominant one and the submissive one, or the butch and the bitch as it were, but even in the most offensive way possible it was actually a turn on to think of herself as Sara's bitch. But then Sara followed up her initial display of strength by shoving her tongue as deep as it would go into Felicity's cunt, and then the poor hacker was beyond all conscious thought, her MIT graduating mind melting away as she experienced the strongest orgasm of her life, somehow followed up by climaxes which were just as strong.

Sara somewhat resented the fact that she had to remove her tongue almost instantly after she pushed inside of Felicity. But better that than missing a single drop of precious girl cum, Sara allowing herself a moment to enjoy the feeling of Felicity's cunt clamping down on her tongue before she removed it and concentrated on swallowing the precious liquid as it squirted into her mouth. Plus, it wasn't like she didn't get to insert her tongue as deep as it would go into Felicity's welcoming hole the second she had gotten every drop of that precious liquid, Sara tongue fucking her roommate turned lover hard and fast until she came again.

As she was thrusting her tongue in and out Felicity's love hole Sara considered her options. She wanted to make Felicity cum again, then gently bring her down from her high, dry herself and the cute hacker, and then Sara wanted to carry Felicity to the little nerd's bedroom and spend the rest of the night going down on her. However Felicity was primed and ready for a series of orgasms, and as much as she wanted to give the brainy blonde's pussy the hours of worship it deserved in that moment Sara just couldn't resist the chance to fuck sweet little Felicity Smoak into unconsciousness.

So, telling herself she had at least given Felicity a longer pussy licking this time and there was a certain benefit from easing her into all this, Sara devoted herself completely to making her friend cum. At first that involved tongue fucking Felicity until she came, removing her tongue and concentrating on sucking/swallowing the wonderful liquid flowing out of her before going right back to the tongue fucking. When Sara's tongue was too tired to continue she switched to sucking on Felicity's clit while pushing first one, then two fingers into the hacker's cunt, the deadly assassin frantically fingering the girl who had quickly become her best friend through orgasms after orgasm until sweet little Felicity stopped screaming in pleasure and went limp in Sara's arms. Or more accurately arm.

At the time Sara only had one hand on Felicity's ass, but that had been enough as she was no longer worried about holding back in place, even encouraging Felicity to pump back against her thrusts as that was something Sara found incredibly hot. Felicity going limp forced Sara to switch tactics, grabbing hold of her friend with both hands to hold her in place and shoving her well-rested tongue back inside Felicity's centre. And yes, considering Felicity's state it would have been kinder just to bring her down from her high, but Sara was just so close to giving her best friend another orgasm she just couldn't resist. She just couldn't resist giving Felicity an almost painful amount of pleasure and granting herself the privilege of swallowing yet more cute nerd cum.

Once she was done Sara immediately felt guilty, the vigilante known as The Canary picking up her lover and carrying her to bed, only stopping to gently dry them both off. Then as Sara was tucking Felicity into bed the hacker mumbled, "Sorry."

Taken by surprise Sara idiotically replied, "Huh, what?"

"I'm sorry." Felicity blushed, "You know, if I was a bit rough."

Sara was totally missing something, and she hated when that happened, "What are you talking about?"

Felicity blushed, "I, I was humping your face. Just now, when you were going down on me."

There was a long silence, and then Sara burst out laughing, eventually adding "Awwwwww, that's so cute. You think that was being rough."

Felicity blushed again, "Well it seemed rough to me."

Sara shrugged, "It was nothing compared to what Nyssa used to do to me, and Oli could have his moments... not that you need to do anything like that. I'm totally happy with what we just did."

Felicity frowned, "But I, I didn't even get to return the favour."

"I know." Sara grinned, "And I like that. Well, I wouldn't want it to be like this all the time exactly, but once in a while... I'd love for you to be my little pillow princess."

"Pillow princess?" Felicity questioned.

Sara grinned wider, "You know, just lay back on the pillows and let me do all the work."

"Oh." Felicity blushed, "Well, I... erm, are you sure I can't do something for you now?"

It was tempting, but Felicity was obviously tired so Sara simply smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. Just having the privilege of touching you is enough for me."

Again Felicity blushed, becoming quite annoyed with all her blushing, before being distracted by Sara kissing her forehead and turning towards the door, "Hey, where are you going?"

Sara turned back to her best friend, "This is all pretty new to you... and I'm not sure I can be trusted to keep my hands to myself. You are irresistibly cute and all."

Yet again Felicity blushed, then pulled the sheets back and said, "Well... I don't mind."

For a moment Sara weighed the pros and cons, then she mentally said screw it and grinned wide enough to show off her dimples, "I knew you would be a cuddler!"

With that the deadly Canary who struck fear into the hearts of men twice her size jumped into the bed with the other tiny blonde and in the matter of seconds the two women were spooning. Which was something her most notable lovers were quite fond of, but in the past Sara had always been a little spoon. This time she was curled up behind a woman as small she was, her strong arms clinging protectively to her lover as she slowly drifted off to sleep with Felicity's natural scent filling her nostrils. It was something Sara felt she could get used too. Hopefully the irresistibly cute nerd girl would give her the chance.


End file.
